Sex, Life and Communication
by 39medalla
Summary: 100 momentos en la vida de Bayonetta, Jeanne y sus hijos. Advertencia hay referencias a sexo y Futanari XD.


_**1. Comienzo.**_

Bayonetta no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuando Jeanne se le declaro en "Las puertas del infierno"

_**2. Amor.**_

Jeanne jamás olvidara el primer "te amo" que Bayonetta le dijo.

_**3. Luz.**_

Ni siquiera la peor oscuridad del mundo, podría apagar la luz de su amor.

_**4. Oscuridad.**_

Bayonetta: No me importa la oscuridad que hay en ti, si no la luz, y si no la hay… la crearemos juntas te lo prometo.

_**5. Pasado**_

Lo único del pasado de Bayonetta le gustaba recordar, era los momentos que vivió con Jeanne

_**6. Separarse.**_

El único miedo de Jeanne ahora, era volver a separarse de Bayonetta.

_**7. Cielo.**_

Aunque la mayoría de sus enemigos se encontraban en el cielo, Bayonetta no pudo evitar pensar que era un lugar hermoso.

_**8. Inocencia.**_

Jeanne todavía no podía evitar creer que en su noche de bodas Bayonetta todavía seguía siendo virgen.

_**9. Conducir.**_

A Bayonetta le gustaba salir con Jeanne en su moto, sintiendo el viento por su caballo.

_**10. Respirar.**_

Cuando compartieron por primera vez una cama, Jeanne no pudo dejar de respirar el dulce aroma de las cerezas.

_**11. Memoria.**_

La memoria de Bayonetta no podía recordar muy bien la fiesta de anoche, a e cesión de Jeanne, ella de espaldas y 13 botellas de lubricantes.

_**12. Locura.**_

Jeanne miro perpleja a Bayonetta, no sabía si era su lado tierno o su locura más grande hasta ahora;

Bayonetta: ¿Entonces Jeanne, porqué no tenemos un bebe?

_**13. Desgracia.**_

La desgracia avía llegado a la casa de Jeanne y Bayonetta, era increíble, imposible, no era cierto; ¡SE HABIAN ACABADO LAS PIRULETAS!

_**14. Sonreír.**_

La sonrisa más dulce que vio en su vida, fue la de Jeanne cuando la miro desnuda por primera vez.

_**15. Silencio.**_

Cuando terminaban de hacer el amor, un cómodo silencio siempre venia después, antes de caer rendidas.

_**16. Interrogatorio.**_

El interrogatorio más grande que avía vivido Bayonetta, fue cuando recibió una carta de un viejo amigo del trabajo.

_**17. Sangre.**_

Un sádico sentimiento de excitación apareció en la mente de Jeanne al ver a Bayonetta cubierta de sangre del ángel al que torturo.

_**18. Bajo.**_

No importaba bajo cuanto peso Jeanne estaba Bayonetta siempre le ayudaría a cargarlo.

_**19. Gris.**_

La tormenta en la vida de Bayonetta por fin paso con la llegada de Jeanne a su vida.

_**20. Fortaleza.**_

La fuerza de Jeanne provenía del amor de Bayonetta.

_**21. Guerra.**_

Las plumas y las almohadas volaban por la habitación, ya que las novias se encontraban en una guerra sin cuartel.

_**22. Madre.**_

En tres meses y medio el sueño secreto de Bayonetta se iba a cumplir, ser Madre.

_**23. Gato.**_

Un gato negro merodeaba la casa de Bayonetta y Jeanne, y es porque todas las noches Bayonetta bajaba de su habitación para darle un plato de leche.

_**24. Tiempo / Quiera.**_

Bayonetta quería que el tiempo se detuviera eternamente para siempre estar al lado de Jeanne.

_**25. Problemas al acecho.**_

Los problemas siempre estaban al acecho, ya que los ángeles siempre las estaban vigilando.

_**26. Lágrimas.**_

Jeanne no podía evitar hacer lo que Bayonetta quería cuando lloraba.

_**27. Extranjeras.**_

Se sentían como extrajeras en vivir en esta época, pero se adaptaron bien.

_**28. Dolor.**_

El dolor del parto era indescriptible, pero avía balido cada lágrima, ahora que Estrella se encontraba en este mundo.

_**29. Bestia.**_

Las bestias del infierno eran como cachorros para Bayonetta y Jeanne.

_**30. Bajo la lluvia.**_

Jeanne no pudo evitar sentirse una niña, al salir a jugar bajo la lluvia con Bayonetta.

_**31. Flores.**_

Cada flor significaba algo en esta vida, Bayonetta era una rosa, por su hermosura, y Jeanne era la espina porque ella la protegería.

_**32. Noche.**_

Solo bajo el velo de la noche, podían demostrar lo mucho que se amaban.

_**33. Expectativas.**_

Jeanne nunca tuvo bajas expectativas, de que su vida seria simple al lado de Bayonetta

_**34. Luna.**_

Cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, la luna fue el único testigo de ese acto.

_**35. Sostener mi mano.**_

Jeanne sintió que su mano se avía roto, cuando Bayonetta le pidió que sostuviera la suya, mientras daba a luz a Jonathan, su segundo hijo.

_**36. Tesoro más preciado.**_

Fue tan puro e inocente lo que Bayonetta le dio a Jeanne, y Jeanne le dio a ella.

_**37. Ojos.**_

Los ojos de Bayonetta eran los únicos que podían ver en el corazón, mente y alma de Jeanne.

_**38. Abandonado.**_

Por un momento Bayonetta creyó que Jeanne la abandonaría el día de su cumpleaños, pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando la vio entrando por la puerta de su casa.

_**39. Sueños.**_

Los sueños de Bayonetta por fin se estaban volviendo realidad.

_**40. Calificación.**_

Estrella y Jonathan se esforzaron al máximo, sacando A en todas sus clases, y ahora Jeanne debía cumplir con la parte de su trato, comprarles un cachorro.

_**41. Trabajo en equipo.**_

Estrella, Jonathan y Naomi trabajaron en equipo, para poder alcanzar las galletas que su mama Bayonetta avía escondido.

_**42. Quedarse quieto.**_

Ninguno de los pequeños podía quedarse quieto mientras tomaban un baño, hasta que Bayonetta los atrapaba a todos con su cabello.

_**43. Moribundo.**_

Sin piruletas en la casa, Bayonetta siempre actuaba como si estuviera agonizando.

_**44. Dos Caminos.**_

Ellas fueron dos caminos, que al final se unían.

_**45. Espejismo.**_

Jonathan pensaba que si su mama Bayonetta se cortara el pelo como su mama Jeanne serian idénticas.

_**46. Familia.**_

Estrella pensaba que su familia era un tanto peculiar.

_**47. Creación.**_

Jeanne y Bayonetta, avían creado algo hermoso.

_**48. Infancia.**_

Ellas no permitirían que sus hijos, sufrieran lo mismo que ellas durante su infancia.

_**49. Rayas.**_

Jeanne lanzo un grito al ver la pared del cuarto de ella y Bayonetta, llena de rayas hechas con su maquillaje.

_**50. Rompiendo las reglas.**_

Sabían que estaban rompiendo las reglas, y la más importante pero la curiosidad de saber que guardaban sus mamas en el cofre de su habitación, era más fuerte que su sentido común.

_**51. Pecado.**_

Ellas juraron no volver a cometer de nuevo un pecado, por la vida de sus hijos

_**52. Viejo.**_

Era un viejo secreto, pero al pare ser los pequeños Estrella, Jonathan y Naomi avían descubierto que decencia de Umbra.

_**53. Manteniendo un secreto.**_

Sus madres les hicieron prometer que nunca le dirían a nadie, que ellos eran de Umbra.

_**54. Danza**_

Jeanne no pudo evitar sonrojas, por la danza erótica que Bayonetta avía decidido darle por su cumpleaños.

_**55. Espera.**_

Esperaron impacientemente a que las galletas que Bayonetta avía preparado se hornearon.

_**56. Peligro a la vista.**_

Los niños vieron asombrados como los ángeles descendían por ellos, y como sus madres liberaron a todos los demonios del infierno para protegerlos.

_**57. Sacrificar.**_

La tortura que sufrió aquel ángel era indescriptible, pero él se lo avía buscado por haber lastimado a Estrella.

_**58. Golpe en la cabeza.**_

Jeanne no sabía a cuál de sus dos hijos creerle, si a Estrella o a Jonathan, pero uno de ellos le avía golpeado la cabeza a Naomi.

_**59. Escapar.**_

No podían escapar del duro castigo que su madre Jeanne les daría a los dos, por haber usado su raro y costoso maquillaje como pintura.

_**60. Rechazo.**_

Nunca rechazaron un momento entre ellas dos.

_**61. Cuento de hadas.**_

Jeanne le gustaba contarles las aventuras que vivieron de niña con Bayonetta, y ellos creían que eran cuentos de hadas.

_**62. Magia.**_

Al ver a sus madres invocando a los demonios, creyeron que era magia.

_**63. No molestar.**_

Los tres niños se encontraban en la sala, Estrella y Jonathan jugando en su XBOX 360 y Naomi con su juguete nuevo, para que no molestaran a sus madres durante su aniversario.

_**64. Multitarea.**_

Era increíble como Bayonetta podía ocuparse de tres niños, una cocina, una casa y todavía de Jeanne.

_**65. Horror.**_

Jeanne le avía advertido a Bayonetta, que no les dejare ver esa película de horror, porque ahora tenían pesadillas.

_**66. Nieve.**_

Toda la familia salió a jugar bajo la nieve, una gran batalla de bolas de nieve.

_**67. Mujer.**_

Como toda niña que se cree grande, estrella le gustaba desafiar a sus madres.

_**68. Héroe.**_

Una pizza convertía a Jeanne, de ser una villana a un héroe.

_**69. Molestia.**_

Estrella y Jonathan siempre se preguntaron qué asían sus mamas, cuando se encerraban por horas en su cuarto con el estéreo encendido, la única a quien no parecía importarle era a Naomi, y ni sabía hablar.

_**70. 67%.**_

El 67% de las peleas que tenían Jeanne y Bayonetta, Jeanne salía victoriosa.

_**71. Obsesión.**_

Naomi parecía tener alguna extraña obsesión por el largo cabello de su mama Bayonetta.

_**72. Travesura.**_

La travesura era para su hermana Estrella, no para su mama Jeanne.

_**73. No Puedo.**_

Bayonetta: ¿Tu puedes cariño?

Estrella: No… no puedo.

Bayonetta: Solo es brócoli.

_**74. ¿Está desafiándome?**_

Jeanne no podía creer que Estrella la estuviera desafiando, y Estrella no sabía de dónde venía el valor para desafiar a su mama Jeanne.

_**75. Espejo.**_

Jeanne creía que Bayonetta y Estrella era el reflejo la una de la otra y Bayonetta creía que Jeanne y Jonathan ere el reflejo el uno del otro, Naomi era la única de la que no sabían su actitud.

_**76. Piezas rotas.**_

Jonathan le entrego las piezas rotas del florero que avía dejado caer a su mama Jeanne, esperando que su castigo no fue tan duro, en cambio su mama Jeanne no lo castigo por haberle dicho la verdad.

_**77. Prueba.**_

Estrella tuvo que esforzarse un montón estudiando, para sacar una buena nota en la clase de matemáticas, o si no, no conseguiría el 3DS que tanto quería.

_**78. Beber.**_

Bebieron una copa de vino por el cumpleaños de Jeanne, y sus hijos un vaso de jugo de arándano.

_**79. Hambre.**_

Aunque fuera un bebe, Naomi comía como un niño grande.

_**80. Palabras.**_

Las palabras de Bayonetta les enviaron un calosfrió por su espalda, al haberla desobedecido los amenazo con decirle a su mama Jeanne, sabían que la represaría que les daría sería horrible.

_**81. Papel.**_

La habitación de los niños estaba llena de dibujos, ya que cada papel era un dibujo de alguna aventura que vivieron juntos.

_**82. Puedes oírme.**_

Bayonetta todavía recuerda cuando Estrella y Jonathan se acercaron a su vientre mientras esperaba a Naomi y le preguntaron:

Estrella y Jonathan: ¿Puedes oírnos?

_**83. Sonar.**_

El llanto de Naomi sonó por el radio, antes de que pudieran entrar en acción, y tuvieron que dejarlo para otro momento.

_**84. Frio.**_

Jeanne sintió una ráfaga de viento frio por todo su cuerpo, y al buscar la manta Bayonetta se encontraba en vuelta en ella.

_**85. Espiral.**_

Sus vidas era una espiral de vueltas a un mas con sus hijos.

_**86. Dormir.**_

A veces sus tres hijos iban a dormir con ellas.

_**87. Comida.**_

Jeanne: ¿Qué hay de postre?

Bayonetta: Yo.

_**88. Dolor.**_

El dolor de su tercer parto avía valido la pena, ahora que Bayonetta acunaba a la pequeña Naomi en sus brazos.

_**89. A través del fuego.**_

Mientras bailaban un fue comenzó a crecer dentro de Jeanne.

_**90. Triángulo.**_

Bayonetta sonrió con amor, al ver la terquedad de Naomi con su juguete de piezas, al intentar meter un triangulo por la figura del cuadrado.

_**91. Ahogo.**_

Jeanne no pudo evitar ahogarse con la pregunta de Jonathan;

Jonathan: ¿Mama Jeanne, que te ase mama Bayonetta cuando le dices que te haga sexo oral?

_**92. Todo lo que tengo.**_

Bayonetta se entrego a Jeanne, y Jeanne le dio todo lo que tenia.

_**93. Renunciar.**_

Bayonetta: sabes Jeanne, hoy renuncie mi trabajo.

Jeanne: ¿por qué?

Bayonetta: porque querían que posara desnuda, y solo tú tienes ese derecho.

_**94. La última esperanza.**_

Cuando el parto de su tercer hijo se complico, Jeanne deposito su última esperanza en que Dios la ayudaría.

_**95. Anuncio.**_

Cuando el doctor le anuncian a Jeanne que la cesaría avía sido un excito y que su esposa e hija se encontraban a salvo supo que Dios la avía oído.

_**96. En la tormenta.**_

Jeanne, Bayonetta, Estrella, Jonathan y Naomi se encontraban en acurrucados delante de la chimenea por la tormenta que avía comenzado.

_**97. La seguridad ante todo.**_

El momento más incomodo en la vida de Bayonetta, fue cuando Jeanne la llevo a una charla sobre las ETS (Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual)

_**98. Puzzle.**_

Bayonetta odiaba mucho los juegos mentales que Jeanne le provocaba.

_**99. Soledad.**_

Cuando Jeanne no se encontraba en la casa, por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan sola.

_**100. Relajación.**_

Sentadas en el mueble, en su casa de playa con sus dos hijos mayores jugando en el mar, con Naomi dormida en los brazos de Bayonetta, que podía ser más relajante que esto.


End file.
